


I Like It Better When I'm With You

by FujiRouge



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Soft Alastor, They fell for each other in the first chap xD, This is probably out of character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), rated M because of the swearing, this is soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujiRouge/pseuds/FujiRouge
Summary: Angel deals with feelings. Alastor deals with feelings. Just a whole lot of pining.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 38
Kudos: 545





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Its been so long since I wrote anything, god, I'm really worried if my English looks okay but ohwell. Here's a oneshot story I started at like, 2 am.

Alastor was fuckin' strange. 

And that's rich, especially from the line of weirdos Angel has come across. 

The first time he met Alastor, the way he moved and talked with ceaseless energy, exploding the room with his presence. He was something alright but not what Angel could call an evil dominator or whatever Vaggie described him to be, of course, that opinion changed immediately when he suddenly summoned a portal, inside large tentacles that wrecked the slithering fuck's machine.

That look on his face, watching the havoc he made unfold. Suddenly, Angel remembered what Vaggie said, maybe the things she blabbed made sense. Alastor was dangerous and unpredictable. 

He then decided to get onto Alastor's good side, most of the time. 

Flirting with the deer demon didn't stop after his failed attempt of offering to suck his dick. It continued, and Angel found their bantering to be somewhat amusing. Alastor would deflect and ignore Angel's sex jokes or offers of sexual favors, he was also dead set on respecting the 'Five- foot rule' he created. If Angel tried to pounce, let alone touch Alastor, he'll be faced with Alastor's microphone that will be shoved roughly across his face. 

Angel got used to Alastor's insistent distance towards him, it wasn't new and it didn't bother him at all.

But right now, he's very much bothered. 

Right now, Angel was sitting on the couch, legs pressed against his chest, texting Cherri until someone decided to lay on his back. He turned around and almost dropped his phone to see Alastor, eyes closed, expression relaxed and was sleeping. 

This was weird. Really fuckin' weird, and Angel exactly didn't know what to do. 

So he ended up saying, "Is this your way of asking me out, shortcake?"

Immediately, Alastor flung his eyes open, revealing those sharp red pupils and his relaxed face gone, in return, an annoyed one. "Oh, you just had to open your mouth?" He said, lifting himself off and only then did Angel noticed he wasn't wearing his tailcoat. 

"I'm not hearing a no." He let out a teasing slur at the end of his statement. 

"No." He emphasized it with a deadpanned look. Before Angel could say anything, he had already decided to leave. 

Angel watched Alastor disappear through the doors and considered that maybe he took some drugs and maybe, hallucinated the whole thing. 

* * *

Angel was pretty sure he didn't take drugs this time.

He was on that same couch again, reading some magazine, accompanied by a few liquors he stole from the bar. Alastor entered the room and sat beside him. Angel didn't pay much attention to him, too preoccupied at what he was reading so he almost yelp in surprise when Alastor laid his head on his shoulder. 

This time, Angel didn't say anything that would result in Alastor's departure again and instead, stayed quiet. It turns out, Angel couldn't concentrate and had an overwhelming urge to poke the pale cheek of the demon beside him. 

Gently waving a hand in front of Alastor's seemingly asleep face, when there was no reaction nor any signs of him being awake, he finally gave in, a finger raised to do the job. But Alastor somehow knew what Angel was planning and spoke out, "If you touch me, in any way, there will be consequences, _dear_." His term of endearment sounded sweet, with an underlining venom. 

"Hey, that's not fair! You're literally leaning on my shoulder right now." 

"You're in hell, nothing's ever supposed to be fair." Alastor sat up straight, stretching his long arms, "I'm thankful for the burrowed shoulder, you make a decent headrest."

"Gee, what high praise."

"Unfortunately, darling, that's the only thing about you worth praising."

Angel positioned himself into what he deems a sexy pose, his fluffy boobs sticking out more from his suit, "Are you sure that's the only thing?"

Alastor tried not to cringe, smile tightening and Angel was surprised to see that he hasn't left yet.

"Jeez, I get it. You're not interested." Angel covers up his boobs a bit, Alastor's discomfort decreased. "You've been getting hands-y lately, you sweet on me, sugar?"

Alastor ignored him, "Running a hotel doesn't give you a chance to lay down, I'm waiting for Charlie to arrive here, she's in a meeting right now and I was planning on resting for a bit." He rested his back down, "though, I do admit that this has been quite an experience. I'm never bored and I got the entertainment I intended. "Observing closely, the wideness of his smile seems to be lessened down, it was still wide, just losing the touch of its usual glow. The hotel had skyrocketed after news spread about the Radio Demon working alongside the hotel- and honestly, most patrons just check-in to get their autographs signed- so it makes sense that Alastor must be tired.

"Well, what's stopping you?" Angel said, patting his lap gently, "I heard from a certain radio host that I make a great headrest."

Alastor blinked, clearly hesitant. "You—"

"I promise I won't touch you, don't ya trust me, Al?" He winked.  
  
Alastor stared through him, trying to find out the real malicious intent from Angel's kind offer. They sat there awkwardly for a minute and he almost wanted to break it all off until Alastor shifted his position, resting his head on his lap then angling it to the side so he couldn't see Angel's astounded expression_._ "I appreciate it."

He didn't actually expect the other demon to accept so his body tensed, not sure where to place his arms before he finally figured out where to settle them. Angel smiled, "No problem, strawberry tits."

"Do close your mouth, dear." And Angel did.

After a while, Angel slowly relaxed and didn't think much of it, he just continued reading as he took a sip from his liquor. It was nice, _really _nice, perhaps peaceful too, not exactly something Angel experience too much as he had gotten used to the deafening sounds of explosives from tuft wars and the blare of music from nightclubs he frequently goes to if he's looking for a good fuck. So he relished the moment, even though he was sharing this moment with Alastor, among others.

Absentmindedly, his lower hand got bored and softly wandered into soft red locks, when he feels Alastor slackened under his touch, he finally had the sense to realize what he was doing and quickly retracted back, "Shit, sorry. I- fuck, I thought you were Nuggets."

Quickly realizing that Alastor doesn't know Nuggets, he explained, "My pet pig. I usually place him on my lap and pet him- sorry, I'm a naturally touchy person."

"No, no, no, I don't mind. I was just surprised." There was a slight pause, " You can continue if you like."

Angel blinked. "Oh? Well fuck, I guess." He gently let one of his lower hand to slide back into his hair, he considered touching Alastor's deer ears but that would certainly spark some form of reaction so he avoided it. It wasn't long till they melted back into that calm moment they were having a few minutes ago.

Alastor's microphone, sitting at the table in front of them, made a soft static noise before a faint, red glowing eye popped out and Angel wondered if it can blin- oh, it can. It sang some old song that Angel couldn't be bothered to listen but it was nice background music.

Husk stepped in the room, taking a big gulp from his cheap booze then when he finally puts down the bottle, he saw Angel and Alastor on the couch, both were completely unaware of his presence. "What the fuck-?" He muttered, squinting then checked the bottle's label if it had some sort of hallucinogens in it, it certainly wouldn't be the first time it happened and went out to where he previously came from like he couldn't fathom what he just witnessed.

* * *

"Angel! Alastor asked for you in the garden."

"Wait, we have a garden?"

"Oh yeah! I had it build so that our clients can take peaceful walks around something beautiful." Charlie gushed, touching her rosy cheeks, "It's really pretty, you should check it out."

"Yeah, I'm going." Angel walked out, but soon went back, "Uhh, where is it again?" After Charlie explained the directions, the spider finally left.

Vaggie was concerned. Alastor may have proved himself to be useful by helping in with the hotel's productivity, but it didn't lessen her suspicions around the demon. Alastor was asking for Angel's company when he usually tended to avoid him; what's with the sudden change of behavior? It made her aggravated. "Should we really leave those two alone?" She asked Charlie, who didn't seem fazed at all.

"I'm sure they'll be fine!"

"But y' know how those two are, what if Alastor got annoyed and kille-"

"Vaggie, please! Alastor wouldn't do such a thing, he already made it clear that if he wanted us or Angel dead in the matter, he would've already done it." Charlie frowned, her girlfriend's tensed expression not changing so she sighed, a comforting hand she placed onto her shoulder with a smile, "How 'bout I watch over the two in a distance so I can prove to you that Alastor isn't planning anything?"

"Thank you, Charlie but you don't have to-" 

"It wouldn't be a problem, I'll be going now." She pecked a kiss on her cheek before trailing over to the garden.

A garden, huh?

God, when was the last time he saw a growing flower? Angel rarely saw a flower here in hell, he was almost excited to see it, having used to own a garden when he was still alive.

Upon his arrival, Angel was greeted with different kinds of shrubs, all of them, he never has seen before. He was certain that most of the plants here weren't grown on earth because he passed over a badge of flowers where it clearly had teeth and tried to take a nibble once in close vicinity_, _Charlie was right. It was beautiful. And Angel was impressed. He felt like he was heading in a magical forest more so than an actual garden.

A dark glowing red flower caught his eye while passing over and decided to bent over to observe it up close, it's petals had a black stripe patterned to it, and Angel couldn't help but remember Alastor, as soon as the thought arises, he immediately shot it down. He'd been thinking about the demon lately, maybe a bit too much and Angel wasn't sure how to handle it. 

Picking up the shrub. he tucked it in his boobs then went on to find Alastor.

The said demon was sitting near a fountain waterfall, his attention spun towards some pink flowers before he noticed Angel, "Oh, there you are, Angel." He gestured around, "lovely garden, isn't it?

"Yeah," Angel nodded, "Charlie clearly outdid it, but seriously, is there a reason why you called me?"

"Do I need to have a reason to see my arachnid friend?" Alastor stood up, "come and walk with me for a bit."

"We're friends?"

"What else would we be?"

"I was hoping fuck buddies but I guess friends will do." Alastor walked forward first, intentionally ignoring what Angel said, and the spider followed him with a sneer of amusement.

"Ever owned weeds before?" Angel asked as the two walk alongside each other.

"I'm assuming you meant 'weeds' as plants rather than drugs, then no, I'm personally more interested in cooking." Alastor replied, "but I do like taking nature walks."

"You can cook? Damn, Al, I didn't know you were total husband material. What can you cook?"

"Anything that isn't vegetarian."

"Fuck yeah meat, ya totally should cook for me." Angel winked.

"Maybe some other time, although I'm more experienced cooking with human body parts than with actual meat." Oh yeah, Angel forgot that Alastor was a cannibal.

"What does human flesh taste like?" Not like Angel would ever take the opportunity of actually participating with cannibalism but it did surge up his curiosity.

"Do you_ really _wanna know that?" His smile got wider, clearly to try to scare Angel.

He rolled his eyes, "Very fuckin' funny, Al."

Alastor laughed, closing his eyes. "I'm kidding, darling." He looked at his breasts, where the flower was tucked in, "That's an interesting flower you got there."

"Just the flower?" Angel laughed when he was met with an unimpressed look, "Kidding, I saw it. It reminded me of someone though." _You._ Angel didn't say.

"Is there any secret talents you haven't told me yet, Dr. Lecter?" Angel asked, changing the subject.

"Who?"

"No one." He chuckled when Alastor couldn't get the reference, "Seriously, is there? Wait, can you tap-dance?"

"No."

"Whoa, ya certainly look like someone who does that sort of thing."

"Enough about me," He looked at him, "Do _you_ have any hidden talents yourself?"

A sneer left him, "As if, the only good thing I can do is fuck, and you already know that about me, and I can't exactly show it to you either considering you're really not into that," He didn't mean to be self-deprecating but it was the truth, he thought about it for a while, "Hmm, well..." He tapped his chin, "there is _one_ thing I can do but it isn't exactly impressive."

"Show me." Alastor looked curious

Angel couldn't believe he was doing this.

"Uhh, so like, can you summon shit for me?"

He tilted his head, Angel oddly found it endearing. "What is it?" He questioned.

After asking all of the specific things he needed, it wasn't long till Alastor summoned them with ease and embarrassed, Angel coughed when Alastor watched him, waiting for him to start. "Fuck, I haven't done this in a long time so who knows? This might turn out like shit."

Then he started moving his hands, at first, he was a bit clumsy and would get confused wondering what the heck should he do next, but he would remember it almost instantly like he just did it yesterday and continued working. Alastor didn't comment, just watched him the entire time and Angel would be lying if he said he wasn't a tad bit nervous. After a few minutes, he was finished.

The flower crown didn't look too bad, colors going in different shades of red and damn, if anything, Angel was kinda proud of it. "Well, umm... ta-da?"

"Mind if I hold it?"

"Knock yourself out."

Alastor cast his microphone to disappear from his hand to properly hold the crown, "Hmm, you certainly have a knack in making this. Do you enjoy doing it?"

"Not really, well, I do have a twin who enjoyed making them, she was the one who mostly taught me all of this." 

"Is she also in hell?"

"Nah, she's in heaven. Her name's Molly." Angel faintly smiled at the thought of his sibling, she was the only family member of his that didn't hate his guts purely for the reasons that he was gay and transgender. 

Angel was too distracted with his thoughts when Alastor suddenly placed the flower crown over his head, he blinked, a blush spreads on his fur and averted Alastor's gaze. 

_"Lovely."_

His mismatched eyes widened slightly, did Alastor just-?

"That was enjoyable," Alastor pulled himself up to an upright position from the grass, the materials Angel used vanishing. "We should do this more often," He reached out his hand, "shouldn't we, darling?"

Angel stared at the offered hand, before smirking, "Hell yeah, babe." he accepted it. 

Charlie, hidden behind some red bushes, watched them in bewilderment and somewhat amused. Since when did the two become close? Alastor didn't seem uncomfortable around Angel while Angel mostly kept his hands to himself. She also didn't miss Alastor passing subtle looks whenever Angel turned his head and as the spider was preoccupied whilst creating, what looked to be a flower crown, Alastor's gaze was mostly peered over to him, Charlie couldn't tell his expression exactly since she was in a safe distance, enough to see them but not where she can hear what they were actually saying, she didn't want to be eavesdropping. 

From her observation, the two almost acted like they were a coupl... no, it wasn't any of her business what kind of relationship they uphold. She already barged in their privacy by spying.

She walked back inside, wondering if Vaggie would even believe what she saw, let alone her assumption. 

* * *

"...mmm, fuck Al, this taste fuckin' good." Angel nodded at the taste that was imploring his taste buds, taking a sip from the spoonful of soup. "I should marry you for this." he let out a delighted moan that sounded too sexual than he intended.

"Quit making that noise," Alastor said dryly, shaking his head as he continued to chop up some radishes, "I hope not, you're not exactly a trophy wife, Angel." 

"Fuck you too, asshole." He grinned, he pressed down the spoon in the soup that was still cooking in the pot, he blew the steam away to cool it down, "here, taste it yourself."

Alastor eyed the spoon with a raised brow, Angel encouraged him by smiling innocently, "Please, babe?" He purred.

With a roll of his eyes, "Why do I put up with you?" Before grabbing Angel's wrist, bringing the spoon to his mouth. He brings out a hum then let's go, "Hm, it's not so bad." He smiled, "I still got it, it has been a while since I cooked anything." 

The wrist that Alastor grasped was still warm and Angel touched it in his chest like he'd been burned.

_Fuck._

* * *

Husk would not care less about anything.

He's not the type to say anything, not even when someone tries to spark a conversation, the most you'll ever get out of him was a 'fuck off', other than that, it's mostly just heated silence, maybe an occasional grumble of annoyance.

Perhaps that's the exact reason why some people talk about their problems to him. And by people, Husk meant Angel Dust.

Whenever Husk saw the spider coming in the bar, his first thought would be, 'fuck, here we go again.'

Angel would come in, order a beer and talk about this demon he had apparent feelings to (It's Alastor, his suspicion about this was clear when Angel accidentally said in the midst of his blabbing, "Alas-" then abruptly stopped).

Speaking of the devil. The bastard came in, looking a bit... stressed? 

He watched Angel sit down, cheek resting on his palm, and fingers tapped in a rhythmical motion, head clouded with thoughts. The frowned in his face indicated that something was bothering him.

What the fuck?

"_Hey._" Angel noticed him, surprised like he just realized that Husk was also in the room, "...ya gonna fuckin' order something or what?"

He let out a flirty smile, "You're paying for me, sugar?"

"Fuck off." He jeered. Whatever, it ain't his business anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

"When ya plannin' to confess to Alastor?"

Angel almost dropped his iced coffee.

"Don't bother lyin'." Husk rolled his eyes when he saw Angel gaping at him in shock, "And you're not exactly good at keeping it a secret, you're surprisingly transparent."

"Yeah, well. Why do you give a fuck?"

"Well damn, Angel, probably because you, I don't know, talk about him almost every fuckin' day?"

"...do I really?" 

Husk just shot him a look. 

A large exasperated sigh left Angel as he buried his face into his arms, looking more down than earlier. Husk shook his head, a bottle he lifted to his lips before taking a big swig, "Usually you're forward about the things ya want. What changed?"

"Gee, Husk, maybe because I don't want to, you know, get rejected." It was Angel's turn to shoot him a dirty look, his voice dripping with dry sarcasm, "And rejection from Al isn't new, I get shot down whenever I bring out anything remotely sexual, he already told me that he wasn't interested in that sort of thing so there's nothing I can do to impress him considering sex is literally my fuckin' job."

He stayed silent for a moment, twirling the straw of his drink, "And... I bet he likes someone else." Angel said, a frown creasing. 

Now that perked up some form of intrigue from Husk, "Oh yeah? Pray and tell?"

"...do ya know anything about Mimzy?"

"The fuck— Alastor's ex?"

"WHAT!?"

Husk cringed, the sudden yelling sensitive in his ears that it caused them to twitch. With an irritated look, he turned to Angel who stood up from his chair, he hissed, "Fuck's sake— shut the fuck up! Calm down and I'll tell ya what I know."

"Sorry," Angel muttered as he took a sit again.

Ruffling his ears a bit, he started, "I've met her couple of times but not to the point where I knew her enough, they were both close, she and Alastor. She worked at a bar, a place, mind ya, that Alastor would never intentionally step foot on." 

He took a gulp first then continued on, "Then they started dating—"

"Who asked who first?" Angel quickly butted.

"Don't know." He shrugged, "Never bothered to ask."

"Anyway," Husk cleared his throat, "Yeah, the two started dating and I wasn't exactly sure if Alastor was happy because he didn't act differently but who fuckin' knows? Maybe he's fuckin hidin' his feelings for some damn reason. Then after a month or two, they broke up and not sure if they stayed friends after that." He finished.

"Did Alastor act differently when they broke up?"

Husk shook his head, "That guy's a fuckin' pro when it comes to hidin' his shit. Or maybe he didn't fuckin care, who knows?"

Husk glanced at Angel who stayed silent, he sat there, sitting with a contemplated expression, it was a break from the usual conflicted looks he usually portray. Husk didn't bother to break the silence, having already said what is said, he wasn't in a mood to talk anymore. 

He realized how empty his bottle was, he stood up and went to grab another. 

* * *

Alastor has an ex. 

Alastor has an ex. 

Alastor has a fuckin' ex. 

Which shouldn't be a surprise, a hotshot overlord like Alastor is bound to get some attention from women or... Men? Does he even like men? Fuck, he doesn't know. 

"You seem to be in deep waters, friend?"

Angel jumped, turning to look at Alastor who stared at him with the same grin, "May I?" He gestured at the sit beside him. 

"Go right away, smiles."

Alastor ordered a bourbon from Husk, he hummed as he took a sip from the glass. Husk went inside the kitchen, whether he was going to grab something or gave the two some time alone, Angel didn't know but boy, was he suddenly nervous. 

"Well?" Alastor rested his chin on his hand, "You gonna spill what's been bothering you?"

"What? Pfft, I'm alright—"

"Oh don't lie, I've been noticing the look of confliction on your face from time to time, I just don't mention it but now, it's something that I can't ignore."

"Didn't know you cared about me, Al."

"Well now you know." He said, "So, darlin'?"

_Hey, Al, I actually like you, as in like like you and you know you've been hanging with this woman Mimzy lately? Well I'm jealous as fuck because I want your attention even though I have no fuckin right, also, you just said that you care about me and I'm trying my hardest not to bawl here from happiness which is kind of patheti—_

"Angel?"

Oh fuck.

"I uh...have someone I like!" He blurted. 

Alastor didn't anticipated that, considering he stared at Angel for a good few seconds before seemingly returning to his senses, "_Oh_. Oh, right. Well then, what's the matter there?"

Angel didn't notice the way Alastor's grip on his glass tightened when he pressed it on his mouth to take a sip. 

"I'm not confident, y'know if he likes me back."

"Why don't you just say it? You're the type who blurts everything you wan–"

"That's what Husker said." Angel grumbled. Alastor blinked, not expecting the cat's name to be brought up. "Duh, I don't wanna get rejected, asshole."

"Who's the dapper fella?"

"Um. I'll tell you one day."

"Wha–"

"Oh lookie there! It's time to feed Fat Nuggets, _I'llseeyoulaterbye_!" Angel fled the scene and Alastor just watched the spider not to trip on his way out before shutting the door. 

He was definitely hiding something. 

"Husker!" He called. "Do come out, I have something ask you."

Husk finally went outside, "What?" He looked around, noticing that Angel left the bar but didn't question it. 

"Did Angel tell you anything?"

A brow raised, "About what?"

"Don't play, friend. You know _exactly_ what I'm saying."

Husk definitely didn't miss the daring gaze from Alastor, like he was waiting if he would lie or not. Which was weird, because it seemed like Alastor cared. "Yeah, the fucker told me who he likes."

"And he is?"

"I'm not telling."

"Why not?"

He shrugged, "Because you'll find out sooner or later."

"Why is everyone being awfully secretive about this?" Alastor sounded slightly infuriated but gave up asking. 

"You can just command me, ya do own my soul."

"I can, but it seemed to be really important, it'll probably upset Angel if I knew."

_"You really care what Angel feels huh?"_ Husk didn't say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight, I'm still thinking where to turn this story around because I wrote the first chapter without thinking about the plot too much so, my bad.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, dearie, Alastor! This is your second bottle today, I won't have you scaring off and accidentally killing one of my customers once you're drunk off your horses." Mimzy said, hands on her hips and giving Alastor a stern look. 

"But Mimzy dear, that was only one time, let me have th–" He didn't finished when the glass on his hand was quickly snatched. About to open his mouth to complain about the lack of customer service, Mimzy wasn't having any of it and glared at him in which the deer demon ultimately decided to shut it. 

_"Eh bien, c'est de la connerie."_ Alastor grumbled, low enough that it can disappear in the midst of chattery and jazz music. 

Maybe he should've just drank in the hotel's bar, but then again, he didn't trust himself enough to stay silent about his kept feelings regarding a spider. 

He shook his head, now's not the time to think about that.

He heard Mimzy giggle, who busied herself on making a cocktail for a demon. "What seems to be funny?" He questioned.

"Oh nothing." Mimzy shook her head, smiling knowingly, "here ya go, sweetie." She slide the glass to the customer. "It's just, it's fun to see you like this."

"Like what?"

"Like a lovestruck fool." Mimzy rolled her eyes when she was met with a glare, "Oh dry off, y'know it's true. It's times like this when I remember that you used to be human. Remember when we were still together?"

Alastor didn't say anything.

"Whenever I was with you, I felt human, that the beating of my heart was a reminder that I was still flesh and bones." The twinkle in her eyes seemed to fade a bit, "I kind of miss it, but I know it wouldn't have work out. Not when you didn't felt the same."

Again, Alastor stayed silent, staring at the bottles displayed, face masked.

"...seeing you like this is kind of a relief really, it's a side of you I haven't seen." She went back to her normal cheerful look, "I'm sure this Angel Dust person must be quiet a catch!"

The mention of his name made Alastor's stomach thrum, he muttered, _"Putain de cœur."_

"What brings you here anyway?"

"Oh you know how it is! just wanted a change of scenery–"

"Oh I know you better than that, it's because of him, isn't it?"

He wasn't that transparent...is he?

Not even bothered to deny it, he just sighed in defeat, "Yes, it is about him. He claimed he has feelings for someone."

"And that is?"

"I don't know, he seems really keen on not telling me anything!" Alastor sounded exasperated.

"Well that doesn't seem so bad! I'm sure he has a reason, and 'sides, it's not like they're already together. You still have a shot with him, dearie." Mimzy gave a comforting pat on the shoulder, "Now run along and go home, I trust you're sober to do just that?"

Alastor rolled his eyes, forcing himself to stand up. "You know, this is basically kicking out a customer?"

"You're a friend, therefore, not a customer. Toddly-doo, dearie! Also make sure to keep me updated with your Angel Du–"

Alastor already left.

Mimzy did have a point. He still stood some chance. Shaking his head with a sigh and about to teleport home, he saw something that caught his eye.

In a few distance away, he could see a blue-scale demon with red hair that resembled a fish dragging out a tall white figure. 

Was that Angel Dust?

* * *

"This is fuckin' bullshit, asshole." Dynasty glowered, holding back the urge to drop the drunken spider in her arms who keeps smothering her with a purr that sounded close to seductive. 

Dear Satan, she was too gay for this. 

"Dynasty baby~ if ya were a man, I would've had you in my bed screa—" 

"OKAY, that's your cue to SHUT THE FUCK UP before I drop your sack here to die." His fur was close to her nose that it itched so much it was begging to be scratched. 

"Where the fuck is your phone anyway?" 

Angel giggled before a hiccup escaped him, "What's that?"

"Oh Jeezus, just let me—" she reached over his pockets.

"_Ahem_."

The voice sounded warped, static and menacing. 

Dynasty turned to see a grinning demon cladded with mostly different shades of red, static surrounded his aura as red electricity danced around his body. He wasn't that tall compared to Dynasty, a bit lanky, but he looked absolutely terrifying.

She could tell how powerful he was until she realized. 

Fuck, isn't that the Radio Demon?

_"Can I ask what you are doing to a dear friend of mine?"_

What did he mea— oh fuck. Dynasty had a hand shoved into Angel's pockets that let out an image she was groping him. She was definitely going home with her head on a stick. 

"Look, pal. This isn't what ya think—"

"_Really? Then please enlighten and do tell._"

"I was just grabbing his phone, I'm a friend of Angel."

He walked towards her, despite Dynasty being taller, The Radio Demon basically towered over her. His face leaning in that she almost watched her life flash against her eyes, his pupils turning into radio dials before he grabbed Angel's arm and pulled him to his side.

"_I hope you're not lyin' because you certainly wouldn't like what happens if I hunt you down_."

Dynasty tries to not shit herself against his scrutinized gaze.

The Radio Demon inclined his head back and smiled, his glare dropping faster than a grenade. Motherfucker smiled like he didn't just threatened her. "Well then, I'll be taking Angel home!" The static and menace in his voice dropped. "Don't worry, darling. I work at the same hotel with him so he's in safe hands with _me._" Dynasty didn't miss his sudden need of emphasizing the last word, she just nodded, deciding not to point it out.

"And you are...?"

"I'm.. Dynasty." She answered, hesitant. In thought if it was smart to deliver your name to an obviously territorial serial killer. 

"I'm glad you took care of ol' Angel here! He is quite a trouble, ain't he?"

"Yeah." She turned to Angel, who was trying not trip on his own feet.

"Then I guess, I'll see you again." Alastor grabbed Angel's waist then turned to leave but not before he flashed her a smile that promised pain, "And if I were you, I'd hope _never_."

Then they vanished. 

Dynasty scowled at his dramatic exit. There was at least one thing Angel and Alastor had in common. 

She also tried to sink in the thought that _the Alastor_ Angel kept pining over was actually _the Radio Demon._

She wondered if Angel had a working head because he had awful taste, or perhaps dangerous.

* * *

"Stop that."

"But you have cute ears!"

"I swear, I will drop you."

"Nah, you won't!"

"And because?"

"You like me!" To prove his point, Angel poked Alastor's cheek. 

Alastor teleported them just a block away from the hotel that it only took a few minutes to walk. Angel whined about being sore and the sounds he made was so annoying that Alastor couldn't take it anymore and just carried the man on his back. 

It was bit late, time of the day where most demons were asleep so he didn't bother to hide the fact he was carrying a drunken man home. 

"So sugar, what's your name?"

"It's Alastor, darling."

"Hehe, that's funny, I also know a guy named Alastor!" Angel giggled like a child, "Charming guy really."

Alastor perked up, "Really now? What do you think of the fella?"

"Oh, y'know it's a secret!"

"Why is that?"

"Because I—" Angel hiccuped, "him."

"Pardon?" 

"Oh look a butterfly!" He tried to reach for it but it flew away, Angel frowned. "Aw."

For some reason, Angel suddenly stayed silent, Alastor appreciated the quietness so much that he didn't bother to question it, till he felt a warm wet strip on his ear and his body immediately froze up.

He dropped Angel and he fell down with an 'oof'.

_Angel had licked him. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, I'm just doing whatever the hell I want.
> 
> Leave me some comments! They motivate me to write and I hope ya guys like this chapter :3


	4. Chapter 4

Angel felt his ass hit the cold floor. 

He looked up to see Al-The-Second stare down at him, with glowing scarlet eyes and boy, was he not amused. He roughly grabbed Angel's bowtie and basically pulled him up to his feet, their faces almost touching, "_DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAI—"_

Angel poked his cheek, giggling, "Jeez, you're scary when you're angry!"

Al-The-Second continued to stare at him, his glowing eyes slowly fading. Angel tilted his head with a lopsided grin, "Fine, big-guy, I won't lick you again, your ear tasted weird anyway, too hairy." He reached up a hand to wipe away the saliva from his ear, it twitched once his hand got near and Angel found it oddly cute. 

To his disappointment, Al-The-Second grabbed Angel's wrist before he could try to wipe anything, then he sighed. "I must be out of my mind, like I was ever right in the head." He muttered.

"Who's out of their mind?" Angel asked.

"Me." 

"Why?"

He pondered for a second, before he answered: "Because I like you."

"Because of my body?"

A frown creased his face, almost disgusted, "No. Absolutely not."

"Well maybe you are out of your mind! Who would ever like me for my personality?"

"I know, I was surprised too." Al-The-Second shook his head, smiling, "There are other reasons why I like you."

"Like what?" 

Then Al-The-Second started walking, his hand still holding Angel's wrist.

"I'll tell you one day. When you're not drunk."

Angel gazed over at the hand that was holding him so gently. Despite wearing gloves, he knew he felt warm, "It's too bad though."

Al-The-Second turned his head, "Why?"

"Because I like someone else." If Angel didn't like Alastor so much, maybe he would've come to like this stranger. 

Al-The-Second remained silent after that.

* * *

"Bring him to his room."

Husk almost lost his bindings when Angel's sleeping form weighted him down. Fuckin' son of a bitch was heavy as shit. "Why couldn't you just bring him on your ow–" 

Husk turned to see Alastor gone. 

* * *

  
Angel woke up by the sound of pans being thrust together.

"What the FUCK!" He yelled, irritation seeping in but when he finally sat up, a painstaking headache climbed on his forehead that he groaned, massaging it to lighten the pain. 

"Good morning!" The pesky bug, Niffty smiled at him like he didn't just woke him in the worst way ever. 

"Why the fuck did you woke me up?"

"Because you were sleeping too late."

Another voice butted in, Angel turned to see Vaggie leaning at the doorway, arms crossed against her chest with an unimpressed look, "You went to the hotel drunk off your ass last night."

"I wasn't that drunk." 

"You vomited."

"So–"

"On Husk, while he was dragging youir ass back to your room." She rubbed her forehead, "Might wanna avoid him for a while, you ruined his bowtie."

"Pfft– it's just a—"

"Niffty cleaned up your shit by the way, and it was like 11:30 at that time so you basically disturbed her sleep so thank her."

Niffty smiled, "I wasn't asleep, I was actually watching yaoi." Vaggie and Angel didn't bother to question what exactly yaoi was.

"I–"

Vaggue glowered, "Thank her."

"Fine!" He exclaimed, "...thanks."

"No problem!" She saluted before a sudden explosion erupted from a few rooms away, "Oh! Duty calls!" Then she sprung out the room.

"You're banned from alcohol for at least three days."

"Fuckin' whatever." Angel grabbed his phone to check the time.

"Also, Charlie is waiting for you in the garden. Don't wait her up." 

Then she left, closing the door with a click. Finally.

He couldn't recalled what happened last night. Just faint memories of black and red that was too much of a spiral blur, he couldn't put the pieces together. Angel did remember he was with Cherri and Dynasty, and he got drunk so one of the two must have brought him home.

He decided to call Dynasty first. 

Four rings later, she finally picked up. 

"What the fuck?" Her voice so gruff, it made Angel winced. 

"Jeez, you sound like an old ass man." 

"Shut the fuck up, you–" She went into a fit of coughs, "Hell do you want? It's early for God's sak– holy shit, it's 12:30 already?"

"I know, I was surprised too." Angel wondered why the words sounded familiar, like he heard it from someone else. "Hey, were you the one who brought me home last night?"

"I was."

That was strange, why did he vaguely recall someone wearing so much red—

"That, until your boyfriend arrived."

"Boyfriend?" He repeated, "I don't have a boyfriend."

"Alastor, the one you have questionable feelings for."

Angel stiffened, "Wait, really?" Oh fuck no. "Are you absolutely sure it's Alastor?"

"That bitch Alastor is the Radio Demon right? Seriously though, are you sure you guys aren't already together?"

"I'm pretty sure we would've been frolicking in the flowers by now." He remembered that time where he gave Alastor that flower crown. And he smiled a little. Before focusing on Dynasty's voice.

"Son of a bitch threatened me when he thought I was grabbing your ass–"

Angel cringed at the notion, sure, Dynasty was kind of hot, and she looked like a dude but she had a pussy so that's that, "The fuck? I thought you were gay–"

"I said he thought I was grabbing your ass! I wasn't actually doing it, I was reaching for your pockets, fuckin' pay attention. He grabbed your waist, glared at me then both of you disappeared. I could've sworn he would've killed me by then."

Alastor giving out promises of bodily harm wasn't new, it was mainly how he introduced himself when he first visited the hotel, "So?" 

"What do you mean _so_? He acted like a jealous boyfriend!"

"I'm sure you're imagining it–"

"You wouldn't be saying that if you were at my position. Fuckin' whatever. Be an idiot all you want."

"Maybe I fuckin' will!" Angel hung off the phone, throwing it on the bed in which bounced off to the floor with a clank. Eh. He could buy a new one.

Angel ignored whatever Dynasty said, despite a bloom of hope that maybe, just maybe whatever she said held some sense.

Also no matter how hard he hit his head with a pillow, he doesn't remember anything and God, does he even wanna know? 

He had no choice but to ask Alastor himself.

* * *

When he arrived at the garden, he was met with most of the hotel patrons wearing straw hats, a bunch of gardening tools in their hands, all of their heads turned to Charlie and Alastor.

"You are all required to plant 30 flowers or else I'll kill every single one of you—"

Charlie quickly interrupted Alastor by waving at the demons, laughing nervously, "It's okay, you don't have to do anything if you don't want to, this is all therapeutic and for funsies! Right, Alastor?" She elbowed Alastor, giving him a look of plea, "Right?"

"Oh of course, darling, it's all for fun! But I much prefer if ALL of you sinners would do this ONE simple task, I mean, planting flowers is easy as tearing someone's head up! Haha! Besides, you wouldn't wanna disappoint me?" His smile turned sharp, "_Would you_?"

The demons didn't say anything. Angel could smell their fear radiating from where he was standing.

"That's the spirit!" He grabbed a shovel and tossed it to a smaller demon, sadly he didn't catch it fast enough and instead, got hit on the face, rendering him unconscious, "Whoops!" He laughed for a good minute before sharply peering at them, "Now start digging, worms."

And they did just that. 

Angel had never seen someone dig a patch of dirt so aggressively that had a look of terror, all of them were avoiding Alastor's piercing gaze and Charlie couldn't do anything but facepalm at all of this untangling. 

"Yo, Charlie, Al!"

Alastor turned his head, grin turning to his normal smile, "Angel, dear. Good morning to you too, having a headache perhaps?"

Angel shrugged, "I can manage. What's all this?"

"Me and Charlie are making a little activity for all of the hotel patrons to participate." 

"Well it's not an activity anymore, Al. This is supposed to be fun but now you scared them so hard, I doubt they'll be enjoying themselves by now." Charlie sighed, still frustrated. 

"Oh please, I think their having a bundle of fun." Angel waved mockingly at a demon who he caught staring, he turned pale when he noticed Alastor beside him then averted his gaze.

"That's great, you'll be joining them too!"

Angel's smile dropped. "What?"

"Have you forgotten you're our patron too? Don't wanna leave you out from this bundle of fun, you so called."

"...are you serious?"

Alastor manifested a straw hat and placed it on Angel's head, patting him gently. "Terribly so, darling."

* * *

  
Alastor was dead serious when he claimed that everyone is required to plant thirty of these flowery fuckers. 

He wore a blue gardening apron and a straw hat that Alastor gave him. Niffty had to teach him how to plant a flower, it was easy enough like Alastor said, but digging dirt was a pain in the ass. 

His noodly arms had to lift a shovel which was heavier than his pet pig, he wasn't a clean freak by all means but he absolutely didn't want his boots or any clothing to be soiled. 

Alastor didn't do shit, only staying to keep everyone's line checked. As time goes on, some demons seemed relaxed, like they were actually having fun, if only a certain overlord stopped watching over them like a hawk, they wouldn't have been so tensed. 

"Fuckin' hell, Smiles. You're scarin' everyone by your constant supervision." Angel commented, as he decided to lean under the shade of a tree, just beside Alastor. He already planted at least 12, a little break wouldn't hurt. 

"I'm making sure that everyone stands in their place."

He turned to the working demons, "Pretty sure they wouldn't cross you after you basically threatened them, unless they want to be inside a body bag." He scooted closer to the demon, raising a hand to grab his shoulder, "Hey, Al..."

Before Angel could touch him, he could see how Alastor instinctively tensed up. He immediately brought down his hand and asked, "Alastor, are you alright?"

"What?" He turned his head, "Of course, darling."

"You just seemed a bit...tensed." 

"I'm fine, dear, don't worry you're pretty little head about it." He said as flicked Angel's forehead. 

"Ow— hey!" Angel touched the spot where Alastor flicked, glaring at him. He observed the deer demon for a moment...perhaps it was all on him. 

"Hey Al, you have something on your face." He asked, pointing on a clean spot from Alastor's face.

Alastor raised an eyebrow in a bemused fashion, already knowing of Angel's planned antics, "That's not gonna work on me, Angel."

Quickly, he rubbed dirt on Alastor's face roughly with a wicked grin. Alastor pulled his wrist away from his face then scowled, eyes glowing, "Angel, I swear—"

"What's wrong, Smiles? Afraid of a little dirt?" He laughed, but it didn't last long when the grip on his wrist tightened a bit hard, it made him winced, "Okay, I need my hand to work, so like don't break it?"

"I think you should be very, very afraid darling."

"Or what, you'll bite me?" Angel rolled his eyes.

He was basically wagging a finger in front of a feral dog. Rather than being punched like he expected, he was surprised when Alastor yanked Angel's bowtie closer, the spider had to kneel a bit, given their slight height difference.

"You're bowtie's croaked." Alastor pointed out. 

Angel just watched the hands do the work of fixing his tie, only letting out a surprised, "Oh."

Their faces were just mere inches away, moments just as this, Angel would usually comment something regarding his dick but he was too transfixed at Alastor's hands, the short warm breaths the other demon was making. He kept perfectly still, his eyes wandering around that isn't Alastor's face. 

"There." He smoothened his tie one last time then nodded in approval, "Now off you go." Waving a hand for Angel's dismissal, the moment they had shifting.

Angel blinked. Did that just happened? 

"Earth to Angel!" He waved a hand in front of his face, "You should finish the activity. Not unless you want to continue it tomorrow."

"Aw come on, Al. At least do a little work yourself!" He winked.

He pulled a look, not thrilled at the idea, "I rather not get my clothes dirty."

He flicked some dirt from his gloves onto Alastor's pristine suit, "Too late."

Both hands gripped Angel's shoulders, he could feel the other's claws poking beneath his clothes, "_You are seriously asking for it Angel._" He growled, voice static.

Instead of quivering in fear, Angel just grinned, "I promise I won't be a pain in the ass anymore, if you plant at least one flower." 

Alastor didn't move, just stared at him, clearly annoyed. 

"...please?" He added.

They stood there in silence. Finally, Alastor sighed, giving in.

He took of his coat tail, letting it disappear from his hand then rolled his sleeves, showing off his forearms. Angel didn't even bother to hide the fact he was checking him out. 

"You should take off your shirt too," 

"No."

Well he tried. 

* * *

  
"Oh Husker! Thanks so much for bringing the drinks!"

Husk let out a grunt of acknowledgement, letting the princess snatch the tray of iced teas from his paws to which she gave to the working demons. The sight of a deer demon diging a hole caught his attention, he raised a brow, not anticipating Alastor to join at this activity that was exclusively for the Hotel patrons. Especially when Husk knew that Alastor was a complete neat freak, he doubt that the overlord jumped on this rabbit hole willingly.

Unsurprisingly, he spotted Angel with him. Husk just knew he was the reason of Alastor's sudden participation. If there was one person who would convince Alastor to plant a bunch of weeds in the grass, it would be either Angel or Charlie. 

"Aren't they an adorable couple?" Niffty gushed, abruptly appearing out of nowhere. 

Charlie nodded. Another demon agreed. 

Husk didn't bother to correct them. Frankly, he was still piss about his bowtie getting puked on.

Angel grabbed a towel, throwing it straight to Alastor's face, cackling.

Husk cringed at the two seemingly enjoying each other's company, he noted the goofy grins they had that oozed so much fondness, he was internally sick just seeing it. Love was something he grew unfamiliar as time increased so watching two idiots who are just that did wonders on his stomach. 

He then went inside when Charlie asked for more drinks.

Almost everyone, even the patrons, think the two idiots are together. 


End file.
